The Mysterious baby girl
by Flutebandgeek
Summary: A newborn baby gets dropped off at the boys apartment, and there wasn't no note in the basket with the baby. Camille says it not her baby, so Logan has to find who is the mother or the father to this baby girl, and confront them. Once he finds out the truth will he hand the child back over or keep her safe


**The mystery baby**

"Bye guys I'm heading over to Lucy's apartment cause we are working together on a song for her new album" James says as he heads towards the go to go to Lucy's apartment

"I'm going to help Jo with her lines for an upcoming episode" Kendall says as he comes from the bedroom area of where the guys sleep

"Have fun with Jo are you and her going to do it?" Carlos asks him

"Never" Kendall says as he leaves really fast

"Bye Logan me and Katie are off on a day trip we will be back in a few days" Mrs. Knight tells him

"We are actually going to Vegas" Katie says to him

"Have fun and be careful" he says to Mrs. Knight and Katie

"We will" Mrs. Knight says before leaving the apartment with Katie

Carlos decided to go after the Jennifer's again cause they were out of corn dogs again. That left Logan all alone in the apartment

"Well I might as well go and see Camille" Logan says as he gets off the couch to head out the door to see his girlfriend

Logan stopped dead in his tracks when he sees a basket that had a baby inside who was clearly upset at the moment

"Hello what do we have here?" He asks as he reaches down inside the basket for the baby

"It's okay little one Logan has you must be hungry come on I'll heat you up a bottle in the microwave, and it feels like you need changed" he says as he brings the basket into the apartment

Logan looks carefully in the basket for a note from the mother, and there wasn't none to be found. It just had the contents that whoever took the baby in will need. While Logan was changing the baby he sees the baby was a girl, and she wasn't that old

"There is that better love?" He asks after he changed the baby girl

While he feeds the baby he heads down to see Camille

"Hey Logan" Camille says when she sees her boyfriend

"Hey Camille do you know who left a baby by our apartment

"No I have no idea" she tells him

"There wasn't no note in the basket when I found her" he says as the baby still eats

"That's weird come on we'll check with bitters to see if he has any leads to who left the baby there at your guys apartment" she says as her and Logan leave to go down to Bitters to see if they could look at the security footage

"Yeah I want to see who might have left her at the apartment" he says as he leaves with the baby that he had in his arms

Logan stops at the apartment to change the baby before he headed down to Bitters

"There Logan took care of that stinky diaper for you" he says as he wraps the dirty diaper up to be thrown away later

The baby girl was still cooing up at him

"You going to be awake for a little bit?" He asks the baby as he wraps her up in her blanket

"What are you going to name her?" Camille asks Logan

"I don't know right now I'll think of a name for her" he says as they head down to see Bitters

"She sure is cute" Camille says to him

"I know she is" he says as they head to Bitters

(Main lobby)

"Mr. Bitters can we see the security footage?" Logan asks him

"Why?" Bitters asks him

"I want to see who this little cutie mom is" Logan says as he shows Bitters the cute baby girl that he had in his arms

"Fine" Bitters says as he goes and shows Camille and Logan the security footage from their floor

As they were viewing it they saw a figure with a long trench coat, hat and glasses drop the baby off at apartment 2J

"Whoever dropped her off wanted to remain mysterious" Bitters says

"It looks like Kaylee birth mom or dad didn't want nobody to see who they was when they dropped her off" Logan says to Camille and Bitters

"It appears she like that name Logan" Camille says to him

"Now to go shopping for her" Logan says as they leave Bitters office to go baby shopping for little Kaylee Mitchell

"You going to go to sleep huh?" he asks Kaylee as she starts to shut her pretty blue eyes

"She feels comfortable with you Logan" Camille says as they board the Palm woods bus to go shopping for baby stuff for Kaylee

"That I know, and after shopping I got to get her checked out to make sure she is okay" he says as he rocks Kaylee in his arms as she started to drift off to sleep in his arms

"It looks like Kaylee has a bit of a lazy eye there" Camille says when she sees one of Kaylee's eye just hang there

"Well I'm going to get her checked out first then I'm going shopping. Then I got to move out of the apartment, so Kaylee can have her own room. Somehow I got to tell the guys about her" Logan says as they head for the hospital, so Kaylee could get checked out

"Logan, why don't you turn her in, so someone can adopt her?" Camille suggest to him

"No I'm not going to have her passed around Hollywood like this at all even though I should, and see if I can see her cause I really want to adopt her as my own daughter" he says as he strokes Kaylee's tiny cheek as she sleeps peacefully in his arms

Once Logan and Camille arrived at the hospital he took little Kaylee up to the receptionist and say that she was left at the Palmwoods. The receptionist takes the baby from Logan, and takes it back to the emergency room to be examined

"Now what should we do?" Camille asks him

"Go back, and see about apartments that are available for rent. Then move into the apartment. Once settled I will go back for her cause I hate to say it we developed a bond that can't be broken" he says as they get back on the bus to go back to the Palm woods

Logan knew him and Kaylee were going to be together forever

**Review**

**Continue?**


End file.
